


Dream of Me

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: He only sees her once in a while. When he does, they take advantage of the short time they have together.
Relationships: Hypnos (Hades Video Game)/Original Female Character(s), Hypnos/Pasithea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Anonymous!
> 
> I LOVE Hades and I love the sleepy boy...I was glad to take on a prompt to include my commissioner's interpretation of his wife (with a sprinkle of sad). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hypnos knows when his wife is near. His dreams feel more ethereal, brighter. Each touch is delicate, like a warm embrace for his subconsciousness. The choice is difficult at times; he can stay dreaming of her beauty and sleep in bliss, or he can awaken and enjoy it for himself.

His body makes those decisions for him. In this particular instance, Hypnos opens his eyes to find his dear Pasithea shifting to hold him closer to her chest. Silk fabric draped over her thighs kisses his tired fingertips. Beneath it lies her soft skin, incomparable to any other fabric in the underworld. No other shade nor god compares to the likeness of his beloved. Fear and doubt do not dare to touch a goddess who knows nothing but peace.

And yet, Hypnos carries those feelings deep in his heart.

She senses it. “Are you all right?”

“Pasithea,” he murmurs, “you’re back.”

“Only for a short time, my love,” she whispers.

With just enough energy, Hypnos rises from her chest to kiss her. “Do you have to leave so soon?”

“The mortals need me. Just as much as the entrance of the house needs you.”

Pasithea’s easygoing nature doesn’t feel as comforting to the common mortal, especially when she’s gone for long periods. Hypnos has devoted his heart to her, however, and trusts that she will always return when she can. Without dwelling too much on the thought of missing her, he kisses her again, tucking his hands beneath the silk. She gladly responds in kind, shifting so that he can lie comfortably in the softest sheets known to man. Hypnos never opposes his wife on top. In this position of looking up, he can pose as a mortal, worshipping the very deity who keeps him so calm, like being awake is just as dreamy.

One roll of Pasithea’s hips is all he needs to know what she wants. He wants it, too. As if time doesn’t exist in their bed, he lifts his hips to meet her movements. She takes his hand and kisses his fingertips, then drags them from her lips to her chest. Absolutely nothing compares to the way she feels, the way she moans his name, the way she slips off her clothing to give him everything he needs. As much as he spends the time adoring her, she, too, revels in his divinity. 

With her clothes discarded, Pasithea takes her turn to undress her husband. Hypnos gladly relishes in her touch, taking deep breaths under her influence. She leans forward to kiss his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. He delights himself in tangling her hair, locks of black that lighten to a blue like the mortal’s morning sky. Cool breath tingles his skin and he giggles.

“I always think of you when I work,” she says.

“Same here, in my dreams.”

She grins and gives him another kiss like it’s a reward for knowing that she follows him in sleep. “Do I love you just as much in your head?”

“Of course, but I think you love me more while I’m awake.”

The answer satisfies her, as shown by her kisses down to his chest and abdomen. Bare before her, he sighs and ever so slightly spreads his legs to allow her room to settle. She lies between his thighs, featherlight kisses trailing up blue-gray skin, moaning his name to rouse him far from slumber. With slender fingers, she strokes him to hardness, a sensation he tends to only feel with his own hand over hers. He delights in her tightened grip and delights even more when she flicks her tongue over the head.

Yes, this is so much better than dreaming it.

Pasithea sucks gently, then pushes her lips down his entire length. Hypnos thanks the Fates for not rushing this moment; he needs all the time to process every lick, every kiss, and every time she brings him closer to the edge. His head fogs with pleasure, more so when she focuses on swallowing the precome that drips out of him. He has to nudge her off, pull her back up, and kiss her. As he tastes himself on her tongue, he squeezes her breasts, brushing his thumb over her nipples and slipping his fingers further down between her legs. She’s wet when he teases her; two fingertips dip inside then come back up to rub her clit. Her moans are better than any song played in the House.

“Hypnos,” she sighs, taking his hand away to grind herself against him, “my love.”

It’s not a question, but he knows exactly what she’s asking. Taking himself into his hand, he watches her rise and positions herself just above the head. With her hand over his, she eases herself down, right until she sits comfortably on top of him. Her nails scratch down his stomach, and she moans his name again before riding him at her own pace.

Warmth wraps around Hypnos like a vice. Pasithea is so  _ wet _ and each bounce of her hips is another step closer to his release. All his thoughts revolve around her. That lingering, incoming loneliness tries to take over, but he wills it away as best as he can. His thrusts meet hers and he moves faster, deeper like he’s running away from the thoughts that try to catch up to him.

He finds her sweet spot and she cries out loud. Reaching for his wrist, she brings his hand to her clit, where he dutifully rubs in tight circles until she falls and clutches him, coming on his cock. He holds onto her and keeps moving, pumping himself into her with moans of his own to echo hers. He fills her up as his energy drops once more.

_ No, not again _ , he thinks.  _ Not while she’s here. _

And yet exhaustion still takes over him. As Pasitihea sits sweetly on top of him while he’s still inside her, she showers him with kisses, murmuring her devotion to him, breathing deeply to help him relax into a fulfilling, sound sleep.

His dreams are magical, but the act is up when he awakens once more, all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a bottle of ambrosia are greatly appreciated.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
